


200 points

by LinhamonRoll



Category: Super Powereds - Drew Hayes
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinhamonRoll/pseuds/LinhamonRoll
Summary: nick is smart about everything but vince





	200 points

Vince Reynolds was brave. He was also the most selfless person you could ever meet. He would never hesitate to put himself between danger and an innocent person, no matter the risk. There were even less things Vincewould not do for his loved ones. However, when it came to Nick, Vince was sort of a coward.

Nick Campbell was smart. there was no denying it. he was also extremely perceptive. sure mary was his friend, so she was biased. but if you asked anyone he ever met, they would all tell you the same thing. he was so good some people believed him to be telepathic. however, when it came to vince, Nick was a dumb fool.

Mary could kind of understand the problem, but honestly it was a quick fix. Assuming they got over themselves 

knowing Nick, the obliviousness might even be intentional . either that, mary had become tremendously good at reading people, or she only knew because of her telepathy. seeing the looks alice gave them as they were cuddling on the couch, she highly doubted that.

as captivating s seeing these two making heart eyes at each other was, tonight was date night, and there was no way mary was making hershel wait. she looked at alice, and grinned. with a little luck, this would be interesting.

000

Neck knew trouble when he saw it, and right now trouble was taking Alice Adair’s form. Now, she would have seemed totally friendly to anyone, all big smile and long blond hair. But Nick had been living in melbrook for the past two years. This particular smile, he knew to avoid. It was the one Alice wore seconds before beating the shit out of someone.

Apparently, Nick wasn’t the only one smelling trouble, since Vince wriggled free of Nicks arms the moment Alice stood up. He planted a peck on Nicks cheek and got up. “Yup. Time for snacks.” Nick however, didn’t get the chance to run. 

Alice sat down in the couch next to him, and started talking to him about a show she had started watching. This was definitely way too weird for Nicks likings. 

When Vince returned five minutes later, Alice’s smile was back. So this wasn’t just a matter with Nick, Vince was in this too. He opened a bag of Cheerios, and waited for doomsday to start.

Alice plunged her hand into the bag, making an innocent face “Sooooo… do you want to play a game ? Because there is no way I’m gonna watch a slasher movie again.”. She was smiling again.

000

This smelled so so bad. there was no way this could turn out fine. Not with that look in alices eyes. Apparently, Nick didn’t think so, since he agreed with Alice. However, he was no fool.

“What’s the bet ?”

Alices grin grew even larger, if that was possible. “The loser’s got to tell the truth, the truth and nothin’ but the truth for a whole hour.” She swallowed her mouth full of chips. “And the winner gets to ask whatever questions they want.”

And just like that shit went down.

Turned out that the game in question was actually Just Dance. It turned out that Vince was absolutely awful at everything including following a rhythm. It also turned out that Nick was an amazing dancer.

He moved with the music, mirroring the guide without even really looking at it and actually looking like it didn’t take all of his hcp focus to be able to follow. Yeah, Nick was good. But Alice was better.

“Beat you !” This had been a close call, only 200 points between them, but Nick had lost anyways. Vince would have blamed it on luck, if this wasn’t the sixth time she beat him. It had only taken one experience for Vince to accept his loss, but Nick didn’t give up as easily. But 6 losses had been enough. 

“Fine you win, whatever.” He crashed on the couch next to Vince. It wasn’t like he was actually tired, but he put on a show anyways. Nick threw his head back and closed his eyes. Which were actually visible. He had ditched the sunglasses earlier, now only wearing them outside of melbrook. Vince had mixed feelings on the question. One one hand, he kinda missed them. but on the other hand, now he could actually look into Nicks deep brown eyes.

Nick snapped his eyes open, staring at Vince. “You have gold in your eyes.” This was such a simple realization. Yet, somehow it changed everything. Nicks eyes still had gold in them, even when he wasn’t channeling luck. 

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Yeah ? They do ?” Vince heard Alice sNicker behind them, and she threw him a knowing look. 

“Nevermind”. Socialize now, freak out after. Right now, he would just ignore everything and Nick beautiful eyes and Nicks arms around him and Nicks breath in his hair and-

Vince hoped Alice had forgotten the bet  
000

Alice was thinking about the bet.

Actually, she was thinking about the exact way she had phrased it, andmentaly patted herself on the back for it. She was a genius.

Vince was a blushing mess. He looked like he was having a crisis, his head in Nicks lap, but still refusing to meet his eyes. This was way more than what Alice had expected, but she was not going to complain. The bet would settle everything, if it worked as she planned it. And it would. She grinned. “So. The bet. You’re both losers, pay up.”

“Wait what ? Losers ? Who said anything about both of us doing the thing ?” Nick asked. Alice started at him, preparing herself for a staring contest, but Nicks eyes wandered around for a bit before sighing. “Well played.” 

Alice couldn’t help but smile at that. That really was one of her best ones. “I don’t actually have a lot of questions, since I know more or less everything about you two.” Vince and Nick exchanged looks. It wasn’t totally true, and all of them knew it, but it wasn’t important right now. “I do have one question though.” What was important right now was what she was going to ask. “How are you both so oblivious ?” 

The boys looked at each other with a silent question mark.

She threw her hands in the air. “Seriously. I’m not that surprised about Vince, but what the hell Nick ?” Alice wasn’t angry per se, she just wanted what was best for her friends, and this had been going on for too long. “How much does it take for you two to realize you like each other ? It’s not that hard ! Hershel and Mary figured it out !” They probably needed privacy, so she stormed out of the room, only leaving the angry mask once she was on her bed. There, she started laughing.

000

What did she mean What did she mean what did she mean what did-

“Ok. There is a lot to unpack here.” Nick joked. He was trying to keep a cool facade on, even if Vince probably knew him too well to be fooled by it. Right now though, the boy seemed in shock as he stared at Nick, mouth slightly agape. “Look I-“

“Oh my god.”

“I know this is-“

“Oh my GOD. Nononononono ! This isn’t happening! No fucking way !”

Nick took a sharp breath in and muttered something that, to anyone else would be intelligible, but to Nick sounded a lot like “I’m gonna kill her” She just had to say it, uh ? She just had to ruin this for him ? For what ? Because she thought it was mutual ? Nick hadn’t even realized he had stood up in the middle of Vince’s rumbling. Alice was a fucking fool to think that good things could ever happen to Nicholas Campbell. Luck had never been on his side once in his life. 

Vince had shut up in the mean time and now he was staring at Nick, who was giggling to himself. Luck was never on his side. It was kind of funny now that he thought about it. “Luck is never on my side uh ?” This definitely sounded a lot more hoarse than intended. He also had his hair in his face, which prompted Nick to raise a hand to his face, only to realize that he had been crying. Luck was never on his side. It was not so funny anymore. Why had he even started to hope anything good could happen to him ? O. Because a good thing had actually happened to him. Vince happened to him. All of melbrook too. And now that was gone gone. Vince was gone. 

He couldn’t stand having Vince just right next to him, talking to him, if he believed that Vince’s lips were forming words behind the ringing in his hears, and still being gone. So he ran. Because Vince was gone.

Because Alice had to ask this stupid question. No. Because he had lost at this stupid game. It was all his fault. His own damn fault. Because he had been 200 points behind. And that had been enough. Enough to lose fucking everything.

None of this made sense. Why didn’t anything make sense ? Everything always did in Nicks head. Always had. The small part of his mind that managed to understand this also managed to register what was happening as a panic attack, even if he didn’t get that now.

Right now, Nick didn’t even actually register where he was. He didn’t register when he heard shouting from outside his room. He didn’t register when Mary a,d Hershel came back. He didn’t even register when he passed out.

000

That’s morning was tense to say the least. Nick, Vince and Alice had yet to say a word, and Mary’s meaningless attempts at conversation soon stopped. Hershel didn’t know what happened last night, but the atmosseemed to weight him. He soon left to go tak a jog around campus. The others were a mess. Alice hadn’t put on a single drop of makeup and Vince and Nick hadn’t even made eye contact. She had come in with Nick on the middle of a panic attack, so of course she knew what had happened last night. There was going to be a lot of communicating needed, and needed soon. 

She sighed. First, the boys, then Alice. Then everything would eventually fall into place. “Alice, can I tak to you for a sec ?”

Alice shrugged and got out of her sit. Nick started to stand up, but Mary kept him in place. He shot her a death glare that would have made anyone shiver. Anyone but Mary. She and Alice left the room, Mary locking it behind her. That was done at least. Now they would have to wait and see how things turned out. In the mean time, she had a best friends to comfort, jusdging by the tears building up in alices eyes.

000

Vince felt sick. He had since last night. And right now, in the kitchen, next to his best friend (could he even call him that anymore ?) he wanted nothing but puke. He felt claustrophobic. Everything around him was too close too close. He stood up, put his head in the sink, and let it all out. He expected to feel better afterwards. But he didn’t. He just didn’t want to puke anymore. The worst part was that he expected Nick to help him through it, to pull his air back and rub circles in his back. But he hadn’t. And that hurt like a bitch.

All of that because of a stupid crush. He had lost Nick over a stupid crush. He wanted to cry. So he did. He just cried on the kitchen floor. It was his fault. So he apologized.“I’m sorry. I’m so so so sorry…” I’m sorry I like you like that. I’m sorry I couldn’t get over it before it was too late. I’m sorry. 

He couldn’t get it out. But he needed to. So he took a deep breath and got up. He took a second breath and wiped the tears. He took a third breath and made eye contact with Nick. He took a fourth breath and thought about what he was going to say. He took a fifth breath and opened his mouth.

“I’m so sorry I like you.” This didn’t sound like Vince’s voice. In fact it wasn’t. Nick was gripping his chair so hard Vince was afraid it might actually break. Nicks knuckles were white because of the strength he was using right now. He had put his sunglasses on.

“What ?” Vince finally came to his senses. “What do you mean ?” He plopped down to the ground.

“I like you.” Nick said through gritted teeth. “Like-like you.”

“What ?” What ? What was happening? What ? 

“What do you mean what ! What ? What !? Do you want me to spell it out ? Isn’t it enough that I lost my best friend” his voice cracked “because I’m fucking in love with you ? Do you want me to print it on my forehead ? ‘IM THE POOR GUY IN LOVE WITH HIS BEST FRIEND’ ?” at this point Nick had actually left indents on the chair, and there was no doubt that his eyes were closed tight under his sunglasses. “Please don’t hate me.”

As if Vince ever could. “You, you really like me ? You mean that ?” It’s not like he really had to ask. Nick wouldn’t have been like that if it wasn’t. But a small part of his brain still thought this was some kind of messed up dream.

He got up and took a step towards Nick.

000

Alice was a mess. She really really was. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear through a crack on the wall. The guilt was crushing her. Knowing that she caused her friends to be in so much pain was eating her alive. But she still came talk to Mary. Because she had no rights to feel that way. Alice had made her bed, now she was going to sleep in it.

But when Mary actually started painting her nails, she was starting suffocate. And Mary was there. She was there when Alice finally let it out. It felt good to have a shoulder to cry on. 

She didn’t know how long she had been crying. Maybe a few minute, maybe a few hours. It didn’t matter. “I hate this.” She croaked. “I hate this so so much. And it’s all” my fault. The words weren’t said, but it didn’t take a telepath to guess.

“It’s gonna be fine you’ll see” Mary said as she stroked alices hair. It was going to be alright. “But you’re going to have to talk to them sweetie.” 

Alice knew that. But not right now. Everything would fall in place eventually.

000

Nick was keeping his eyes shut, and there was like a ringing in his ears. That was probably why he gasped when he felt Vince’s fingers on his own. They were gently removing Nicks hands from the chair he was sitting on. Why was Vince doing that. It made no sense. But it felt nice. And Nick was a bastard, he had every rights to be selfish.

Then he opened his eyes. And Vince was smiling at him, for some reason. Now, had this been anyone but Vince, Nick would have recognized the signs, the blown pupils, the faster-than-average heart rate, everything. But when it came to Vince Reynolds, Nick was a dumb fool.

Nick removed his sunglasses. 

“I-“ Vince started. “I love you too, you know ? You’re like, the most wonderful person I’ve ever met ? And I, I just was, you know, too scared to admit it. Even to myself. I guess I’m kinda a cowards when it comes to you uh ?” He let out a nervous laugh.

Nicks normally extremely fast brain took some time to register what Vince was saying. Apparently, impulse control was lost in the process, since he soon found himself kissing Vince. And it was the best day of his life. 

Okay, there was a lot of teeth clanging and awkward nose poking, but it was still the best kiss Nick had ever had. And somehow he found himself lying on the floor next to Vince, laughing. 

000

Mary returned to the kitchen after making sure they sorted it out. They were still on the floor, arguing about Nicks horror movies when she came in. They looked so happy. But Alice needed to sort everything out. So she cleared her throat. 

“Alice wants to talk to you.” Mary said. She opened the door and Alice stepped in.

Mary quickly retreated to Hershel’s room, to give them some privacy. Herself could use some privacy with her boyfriend, she thought, as she started kissing him. It had been way too long. 

“Star Trek movie night !” Hershel cried.

Yup. Long overdue.

000

When Alice walked in, Nick didn’t think much of it. He knew that he should probably be angry at her or something, but he just wasn’t. Didn’t mean he couldn’t use this at his advantage. He smirked.

“So. Alice Adair is finally returning.” He stood up.

“Listen, I’m so so so so-“ Nick placed a finger on her mouth. This was revenge.

“I know. But it’s gonna take more than an apology to make it up to me.” He was enjoying this far too much wasn’t he ? 

Alice started rambling again about what she was willing to do to make it up to them, and how she should have never done it that way and-

“I have the perfect idea,”Nick cut her off. “I want you to support me next time I want to do a slasher movie marathon.” Alice burst out laughing. And just like that she knew she was forgiven. “Now Vince, what do you want out of this ?” Nick asked. 

“Uh… I want you to ? Uh… ask your chef to make us food for an entire week ?” Alice shook his hand. 

“You have a deal.”

Needless to say, the next few days, when they were not in the hcp, were spent with Nick and Vince being glued to each other (not that it was any different from before), and eating more food than at thanksgiving. Oh and also very bad horror movies.


End file.
